


Uninvited Guest

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: The Lightwoods and their friends are enjoying dinner one night until Robert shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.
> 
> Also, little me wrote this like three years ago so sorry it's a little (lot) rough.

The Lightwood's always made sure to get together at least once or twice a month. Everyone came. Maryse the three children (Alec, Jace, and Izzy) their husbands and wife and their children. Sometimes Jocelyn, Luke, and little Ruby would come. Everyone enjoyed eating and catching up with one another. This time they were going to Maryse's for lunch.

It was a happy time for all. Jocelyn, Luke, and their daughter decided to come. The kids were running around outside and filled with sugar. All the adults also went outside to play with the kids, but Maryse and Isabelle. The mother daughter stood in the kitchen doing the dishes. Isabelle washed and Maryse dried. They continued in a comfortable silence.

Maryse knew something was up with Isabelle and she couldn't keep quiet anymore, “You're pregnant aren't you?”

Isabelle froze. She then shut off the water and looked at her mother with wide eyes, “Ho-how did you know about Baby?”

“Isabelle, you're feet are swelling. Simon won't stop smiling and it's quite cute that he thinks he's being sneaking when his hand brushes against your belly. And you're absolutely glowing.”

“I think that's sweat. I'm only a few months and I'm already getting hot flashes.”

“How far along are you?”

“About four months. We're telling everyone else today. We just wanted to get out of the danger zone. You know, because…of last time.”

Maryse quickly pulled her daughter into a hug, “Isabelle, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I am now and if you ever have any questions I'm here, okay?”

“Thanks, and Mom?”

“Yes?“

“My mom feet hurt and it's warm in here.”

Maryse pulled away from Izzy, “Let's go sit down so we can get you off your feet.”

The two sat down on the couch in the front room. Isabelle pulled her shirt up showing off her pregnant belly to her mom.

“Oh, wow. You're bigger than I thought. Mind if I feel?”

“Go ahead,” Her mom placed her warm hands on her tummy and smiled up at her, “I've been sucking in and man does it feel good not to.”

Maryse and Isabelle talked for awhile. Talking about the baby and how Isabelle was feeling.

The day would have been perfect if it hadn't been for the unexpected visitor. The knock at had surprised everyone.

Jocelyn looked over at Maryse, “Are you expecting anyone?”

“No,” Maryse shook her head. She started to get up, but Alec stopped her.

“I'll get it, Mom, it's probably nothing,” sadly that didn't seem to be the case, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!”

Isabelle was shocked to see Robert Lightwood standing in the doorway to the living room. Everyone froze. His eyes were locked on Maryse and Isabelle. Isabelle felt Simon's grip on her waist tighten and his hand was on her on her belly. She didn't care that his hand was rubbing her stomach and her bump was showing more and giving away her pregnancy.  She just wanted her husband by her.

“Maryse. Alec. Jace. Isabelle. A word?”

Maryse moved in front of Isabelle, “You can with me, but leave my kids out of it.”

“Don't look like kids to me. They all have a ring on their left ring finger and I'm guessing these kids outside aren't all yours, Jocelyn's, and Luke's?”

Maryse was about to protest when Isabelle cut her off, “Mom, let's just get this over with.”

The five went into the kitchen. Robert looked pissed.

“What do you want?” Jace was always the bold one.

Robert look person to person, “You still gay?”

“Yes, are you still straight?”

He looked at Jace next, “Married Valentine's daughter did ya?”

Jace nodded, “And if you go near her or any of these kids outside I will personally kill you. Understand?”

Robert nodded his head, “Understood. Maryse? I see there's no man or women.”

“I'm just fine with my friends, children, their spouses, and my grand babies. I don't need anything else.”

“That and your true love is dead. Good thing you have a product of your love still.”

Maryse and Isabelle froze. They had kept the secret of Isabelle's real dad a secret since she was nineteen. Alec seemed to catch on by the twos quietness, “Mom, what's he talking about?”

“Isabelle.”

Isabelle was scared. He found out. She didn't notice, but her hands had ended up on her bump. One under as a support and the other rubbing her belly to comfort the baby.

“Pregnant I see.” Isabelle then noticed her hands that were comforting her unborn child.

She stopped rubbing, “It's none of your business. We both know you're not my dad.”

“What?!” both her brothers yelled.

“Honestly what don't you tell her?!”

“I didn’t tell her. She figured it out on her own,” Maryse told him.

“Wait,” Alec chimed in, “you both cheated on one another?”

“I was hurt and I thought the only way to get back at your father was to do the same thing so he’s understand my pain. I didn’t mean to get pregnant with you sister, but I did and I don’t regret it.”

“So, who’s Izzy’s real father?” Jace asked.

“Valentine. I’m just as much Clary’s sibling as I am Alec’s.”

Jace looked mad, “Does Clary know?”  
     
Isabelle shook her head, “No. Simon does though.”  
     
“You told Simon,” Maryse exclaim.  
     
“He’s my husband!” she then looked to Robert. The man she thought was her father for nineteen years, “Do you have anything else to say or can you finally leave?”  
     
His hand became a fist. Isabelle braced herself, but it never came. She looked up and saw that Simon had taken the blow.  
     
“You asshole!” Simon screamed, “That’s my pregnant wife you’re trying to punch. I need you to leave! NOW!”  
     
Robert left with a final nod.  
     
Simon hugged Izzy close.  
     
“So...are you really pregnant?” Alec asked.  
     
The couple broke apart and Izzy answered with a simple, “Yes.”


End file.
